


The Happiness in His Voice

by Skyelily1825



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Definitely Crushes, Early crush stages?, Fluff, Hiccups, Innocent, M/M, Possible OOCness, RaiOmi, Shower Singing, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelily1825/pseuds/Skyelily1825
Summary: Bad singing isn't always bad.





	The Happiness in His Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Some Rai/Omi innocent fluff because I need it after chapter 3 of listen and obey.

**Singing**

 

He did not have a problem. No, he really didn't. He could stop if he wanted to, he just didn't want to. These were the things Raimundo told himself as he stood outside the ocupied bathroom doo.

He didn't have to go or anything like that. He was just waiting. He closed his eyes as he waited, listening closely as the water turned on. He knew the person inside was about to take a shower. He always took showers during this time of day.

The start of the shower meant he wouldn't have to wait much longer. He kept listening, and sure enough he heard it. The loud, out of tune, God aweful singing that he couldn't get enough of. No matter how bad it was, or how often he heard it, he always came back to listen for more.

It really didn't matter how bad it was, because the one singing didn't care how he sounded. He wasn't singing for anyone else, just himself. His voice was loud and cheerful, and it carried out of the bathroom easily.

That happiness in his voice, Rai knew that was what he really couldn't get enough of. It circled around him, lifting him up and filling him with warmth he couldn't describe. It wrapped itself around his heart. The happiness in the others voice when he sung just did things to him. No matter the words or the tune, the happiness in that voice filled him up to the brim with joy.

It didn't matter how bad he sounded, his singing was the best sound in the world to Raimundo. Not that he'd ever let him know that. No. Not a chance. The cheeseball didn't need anything to give him a bigger head.

When he hears the water stop running he sighs to himself. He almost wishes Omi would grow some hair so he'd take longer in the shower. He shakes that thought away, quickly heading back to his room. He was not about to get caught listening to Omi sing in the shower.

...

Omi smiles brightly as he dries off. Dressing quickly, he peeks out the door to see Raimundo turning a corning, like always. No matter how quickly he dries off and dresses he hasn't managed to catch Raimundo yet, but one day he will. When he does he'll finally get to tell him what he wants to.

He'll finally get to tell him that he can listen to him sing whenever he wants, and Raimundo won't be able to deny anything. Omi smiles brighter at the thought. Even if Raimundo won't admit to it, Omi still feels very special knowing that he wakes up early just to listen to him sing.

...

**Laughter**

 

Omi stopped mid step while on his way to the training grounds when he heard one of his favorite sounds. He moved silently to the closest door and peeked inside to see the source of the sound, curious as to what brought about this bout of laughter and if he could use it in the future to bring about more. He smiled at the sight that greeted him, not realizing the goofing tilt to his own smile. He was, for once, more focused on another. He barely paid any attention to the cause of this joyful moment, which seemed to have something to do with Clay and a phone conversation that he was too far away from to hear.

Figuring out he couldn't do anything similar in the future to help bring more of Raimundo's laughter into the world, he chose to just enjoy it while it lasted. He knew he'd hear the sound again, it wasn't that rare of a thing, which he was most grateful for. He enjoyed the sound far too much to want to even imagine a world where there could be less of it. Such a joyful sound should not be limited or lessened, but spread around to fill the world's hearts with the same joy. That was what Omi believed anyways.

He stayed by the door, watching and enjoying the sight unnoticed. Well, at least unnoticed by Raimundo and Clay. Kimiko spotted him watching and smiled at the sweet goofy smile on his face as he stared at Raimundo. He only turned to walk away once Raimundo had stopped laughing, intending on just going to the training grounds until Kimiko calls him over to join them as though he just walked by.

A chance to maybe listen to Raimundo laugh more? Well, how could he pass that up? Besides, he was already the best, besides maybe Raimundo, not that he'd ever admit that possibility, and as the best he could take a day or two off from training from time to time. He'd make up for any missed time, it was worth it to hear Raimundo's laugh.

...

**Hiccups**

 

Omi was torn. One the one hand, he had the hiccups. No matter how long he tried to hold his breath or balance on his head, or any other things he tried, he could not get rid of them. What made them worse though was that they were loud. How could he be stealthy and silent if he kept making involuntary loud sounds? It was most infuriating.

But, on the other hand, Raimundo was amused. He tried making helpful suggestions at first, though when Clay crossed his arms at him and Kimiko hit him in the shoulder he had begun to suspect he hadn't actually been trying to be helpful. Maybe he had been too hopeful that this strange chicken dance would magically cure him of the annoyingly loud sounds? He glared at Raimundo for making a fool of him, but it was very difficult to stay mad when Raimundo was laughing like that. And when he suddenly hiccuped especially loudly in the middle of glaring happened to make Raimundo burst out into a louder fit of laughter?

Well, maybe the annoyingly loud sounds weren't that bad. If Raimundo liked them that much he could put up with them for now.

...

  **Voice**

 

Raimundo groaned, pacing back and forth under one of the trees on the temple ground. What was he supposed to do now? It was one thing when he just liked Omi's awful singing voice, that wasn't too bad, but now he had to go and start liking his normal voice too? That was too much.

When did that even happen? He knows it wasn't always such a nice sound to him, but it was like he was getting lost in it now. It was ridiculous. This whole thing just got way out of hand. He couldn't even have a conversation with him anymore without losing himself and zoning out. How was he even supposed to explain that? Sure, maybe once in a while he could fain bordom or disinterest, or even say he was just a little tired, but that wouldn't work all the time. He still had to talk to the guy after all.

"Raimundo?" Raimundo stopped at that voice. Speak of the devil. He had to force himself not to groan at his bad luck as he turned around, forcing a smile. That felt wrong at this point.

"Yeah Omi, what's up?" He tried for casual, but Omi wasn't having any of it.

"I was hoping that you could inform me about what is up? You have been behaving very strangely lately and I would very much like to know why." Omi demanded. Raimundo, of course, tried to shrug it off.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I think I've been acting the same as always." He shrugged, turning slightly away from Omi. Omi narrowed his eyes.

"I can assure you, you have not been acting the same."

"Oh? And how exactly have I been acting then? What's different?" Raimundo asks, sure that he's got nothing. There's a pause that seems to stretch, during which time Raimundo assumes Omi doesn't have any response. "See? If you can't think of a-"

"You stopped listening to me singing." there's another long pause as Raimundo pales.

"Um, w-what?"

"I know you thought I was unaware, I was just unable to get out in time to catch you and talk to you about it. I have been very much aware of your listening for quite some time now." Raimundo blinks a few times, taking that in. He can't even take it back because the time for denials has passed. Omi pushes on though, seeming to have a few more points to make. "And you haven't been laughing as much. I do not like this change and I do not understand what has brought it about but I would do anything to undo it. You have also been very absent minded lately, zoning out almost every time we talk. It is very concerning. I know something must be on your mind, so whatever it is I need to know."

 Raimundo, through all of this, was some how able to not zone out, though that doesn't mean he has the slightest clue what to say. Omi doesn't seem to be in a very patient mood at the moment either and decides to take a set forward, and then another. Raimundo actually takes a few steps back, as if on autopilot. "Um, Omi, what-?" he starts to ask as his back hits the tree he had been pacing under. He looks at Omi, who seems to have one thing left to say, though he's not sure if he should. It only takes him a moment though to decide to push forward and say what he has to say.

"I care very deeply for you, you are precious to me. So whatever has stolen your laughter and taken all your attention away, please let me fight it with you."

There is a moment of pause before Raimudo does the unexpected. Omi had hoped to be told the problem, or hear a return confession at best, or at worst be let down lightly. He had not expected the laughter he so missed, and he's not sure if he's flying or falling. He's hearing that sound, but as response to his confession?

He's about to step back, assuming he's being rejected, and non too kindly, when arms wrap around him and hold him in place. He again wasn't expecting that. He looks up at Raimundo, waiting for the laughter to calm down and for him to speak.

"I, uh, I kind of like you too. A lot. Like, to the point where I've been spacing out and, um, well," Omi tilts his head curiously, spotting the red starting to color Raimundo's cheeks. Raimundo is now looking anywhere but at him.

"And what?" he eventually has to asks, causing the red to intensify.

"I've been getting lost in your voice." Raimundo mutters, almost too low for Omi to hear. Almost, but not quite. A large grin starts to spread out across Omi's face at that, and Raimundo knows he heard, and now he'll never hear the end of it. But, when Omi hugs him back tightly, promising to talk to Raimundo even more now, and to be understanding when Raimundo zones out, well, maybe not hearing the end of it isn't a bad thing?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just the singing one, but I kept getting related ideas and I don't wanna do multiple chapters for this.


End file.
